


Thank the Hotel

by PuzzlingApproach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Harry, Fingering, Horny!Harry, Louis Has Red Hair, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Red Nose Day, Rimming, Short Struggle, Sleeping!Louis, Smut, Somnophilia, Top!Harry, Wet Dream, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel messed up the boys' reservations for after their Red Nose Day performance, causing Louis and Harry to share a single bed hotel room. When Harry wakes up to Louis having a wet dream, he just can't help himself. He'd have to remember to thank the hotel later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN SOMNOPHILIA WITHOUT CONSENT FROM YOUR PARTNER WHILE THEY ARE ENTIRELY CONSCIOUS AND UNINTOXICATED. CONSENT IS MANDATORY. RAPE IS A CRIME AND IT RUINS LIVES. 
> 
> Warning: This fic is noncon. So, if that isn't your thing, please don't read it! 
> 
> For the rest of you, Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Russian Translation:<http://ficbook.net/readfic/1733846>**

Harry’s eyes flashed open in to the darkness, unsure of what had brought him from sleep until he heard a noise that must have been the culprit.

A low whimper came from the space next to him on the bed and Harry went completely still, surprised at the sounds that could be coming from none other than the boy next to him.

Harry and Louis were both in the same bed— supposed to be sleeping, really, as they had another city to travel to the next day— but there Harry lay, wide awake and slowly beginning to feel hot under the blankets as the seconds passed and Louis’ whimpers grew in to whines accompanied by the sounds of shifting bedspread.

The hotel had messed up their sleeping arrangements, having booked three hotel rooms— one with two beds, and two with only one bed when the opposite was needed. They were too tired to ask for more suitable accommodations, having just returned from their Red Nose Day performance. So, it had ended up that Liam and Niall were sharing the room with two beds, Zayn was alone, and Harry and Louis were sharing the other single bed room. The two boys fell asleep using each other as pillows all the time while traveling and had simply assumed that this would be no different. They had such a close friendship that sharing a bed would be no big deal, despite the fact that Harry had taken the initiative to sleep in the nude as he would when alone and Louis was in nothing but his bright purple boxer briefs hidden under the duvet.

Harry was beginning to regret his decision to wear so little to bed as he could feel his cock beginning to harden just at the sound of his friend.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Louis whined lowly but a few inches from Harry and unable to stop himself, Harry’s head whipped to the side to take in the sight of his companion.

Harry’s eyes traveled the sleeping lad’s form, seeing that he had kicked off the blankets in his sleep and his hands were gripping the mattress tightly. Harry’s eyes traveled first to Louis’ head, his newly red hair mussed with sleep and more than a little enticing. He continued to Louis’ face, seeing that while his eyes were closed his face was scrunched up, a small line forming between his eyebrows that Harry tried not to recognize as adorable. Moving farther down, Harry saw that Louis’ taut stomach muscles kept jumping as his back arched and his body writhed. Down just a little father, Harry spotted what he had shamefully been hoping to find.

Straining against that fabric of his shorts, Louis’ erection was distracting Harry from any possible coherent thoughts.

“ _Please,_ ” Louis whimpered so quietly it was merely a breath, his legs parting and slowly spreading wide.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, his cock becoming painfully hard because that looked a whole lot like an _invitation_.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Harry’s hand had reached out and he was palming Louis loosely over the fabric of his shorts. Louis’ back arched up in to the touch, a quiet _Ah!_ falling from his lips and Harry was thoroughly entranced. Curiously, but cautiously, so lost in the older boy he had no hopes of stopping himself, Harry shifted himself closer until he was right up against the writhing boy’s side. Staring down at his face, feeling the way Louis’ hips kept pushing up in to Harry’s large palm, he leaned in until his face was but centimeters away from the other lad’s. Harry’s eyes flickered from the expression of concentration on Louis’ face down to his lips, they seemed overly red and a little swollen as though he was biting down on them in his sleep. The sight was too much for Harry to sit there motionlessly, and so he slowly leaned in and their breaths mingled— Harry’s becoming pants while Louis’ were deep but harsh, a combination of sleep and uncontrolled arousal.

Harry’s eyes fell shut as his lips finally pressed in to the other boy’s, so soft and warm that he felt a little dizzy. Their lips moved slowly together, Louis responding even in sleep and Harry could only imagine how his actions were fueling the lad’s dream which was already steamy enough. Knowing that Louis was still deep in him slumber, Harry languidly allowed his tongue to slip out and traced Louis’ bottom lip, making him sigh and open up even as his hips jerks slightly in pleasure.

Harry’s tongue swept in to Louis’ mouth unhurried, exploring and brushing the sleeping boy’s muscle. He couldn’t help the small quirk of his lips in to a smirk when he felt Louis’ tongue slide back against his own.

Pulling away a moment later, Harry watched Louis in a bit of a daze. His face was beginning to look a little desperate and he rutted up into Harry’s hand still around his cock, a frantic need for friction.

Smirking to himself at seeing his friend acting so wantonly, Harry felt his own need growing and could do little but give in to it.

Harry’s hand trailed away from grasping Louis’ cock through his shorts and as soon as he lost the contact Louis let out a whimper of protest, shifting his hips and trying to find the friction that he was missing. But not a moment later Harry’s fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxer briefs and he wrapped his long fingers around the sleeping boy’s length.      

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis breathed upon contact.

Harry was nearly hypnotized by the feeling of Louis’ soft skin over his hardness, the way he was already slick with precum. Harry’s brows furrowed for a moment, realizing that when Louis got off he would make a mess of his shorts. He grinned sardonically to himself, because he simple _couldn’t_ allow that.

Again releasing his mate’s length, Harry did his best to ignore the nearly pained cry of frustration and instead moved to situate himself between the boy’s legs. He reached up, and with a quick swipe of his arms, pulled Louis’ shorts off his hips and finally, off his body completely.

At the feeling of the cool air against his overheated flesh, Louis’ back arched up and goosebumps broke out over his skin, giving Harry a tantalizing view of his perfectly toned body. The curly haired lad could feel his cock twitch in response.

Harry crawled back up Louis’ body for a moment, hovering over him on his hands and knees— not even trying to ignore the fact that they were both stark naked, to press a chaste kiss to his lips before settling back between his legs. Harry reached out and grasped Louis’ cock, he was a good size though not quite as large as Harry. He started pumping slowly, engrossed in watching Louis’ every response to the pleasure that was being thrust upon his sleeping form. A quite moan, more breath than voice, broke through Louis’ soft lips and his hips jerked. His face scrunched up and his breathing became pants, a light sheen of sweat gathering on his brow.

Harry gave a gentle squeeze at the base before gliding his hand upwards, his thumb massaging his head and paying special attention to the slit. Louis’ breath was speeding up and his hips began pushing up against Harry’s fist forcefully, making it obvious he was getting close. Harry took his cue and sped up the movements of his hand, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he watched Louis’ head fall backwards, mouth open and a low moan leaving his lips as his body trembled through his release. Strings of his sticky, white cum painted both his chest and Harry’s hand while Louis’ hips continued to stutter up in to Harry’s fist and Harry continued to squeeze him to prolong his orgasm.

When Louis collapsed back in to the mattress, Harry was a little disappointed that it was over. It made sense, seeing as how Harry had no idea how long Louis had been in his state of arousal before he’d even woke up, but Harry simply wanted _more_.

With a long suffering sigh, Harry grabbed Louis’ shorts from where they were situated next to him on the bed and quickly wiped off his hand before cleaning off Louis’ chest to the best of his ability. He looked down at himself and groaned softly, still painfully hard.

There was a shuffling sound in the bed and Harry started, head jerking up to look at Louis.

To his surprise, the boy had not woken but he certainly hadn’t fallen back to a deep, dreamless sleep either.

“ _Please,_ ” He whispered again, parting his legs and this time it could be nothing other than an invitation. Harry’s cock twitched at the idea and he found that he couldn’t help but do as Louis wished, even if it was while he was asleep. He refused to think about just how _wrong_ what he was about to do was, instead watching as Louis’ cock slowly began to stiffen at the thought of what he wanted so badly.

Harry hesitantly reached out and stroked Louis’ cock. He couldn’t help but to smirk when he whimpered and moved his hips, trying to shy away. He was obviously still very sensitive from his orgasm just moments before. Thoughtfully, Harry brought his index finger to his lips. He sucked on it, wishing it were Louis’ tongue as opposed to his own. Crawling farther down between the lad’s legs, he situated himself on his stomach. With slow, tentative movements Harry allowed his slick finger to brush over Louis’ puckered hole.

The reaction was instantaneous. A loud gasp was released from Louis’ lips but it quickly transformed in to whimper as his thighs spread even farther apart and his hips wiggled trying to get more. Curious, Harry pressed his finger in to him but by the way Louis’ whimpers transformed from ones of pleasure to those of discomfort, Harry knew it wouldn’t be so easy. Despite his body being loose and relaxed, Louis’ entrance was tight even just against Harry’s single digit. Just pressing against the ring of muscle, he knew that his finger would be a hard fit and wholly painful.

Pondering the predicament, he couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips when he realized the solution to their problem. Already being on his stomach, Harry leaned in even closer until his nose was trailing along the junction of Louis’ thighs. When he reached his destination, he allowed himself to reach out and give a slow, hot lick to Louis tight muscle. A groan broke the calm in the otherwise silent room and his hips pressed down against Harry’s face. Harry gave another lick and when Louis whined out a word, he froze in his ministrations.

“ _Harry,_ ” He drew out the name and suddenly, Harry was terrified. His eyes flew up to Louis, his breath caught in his throat.

Louis eyes were still closed and his mouth was hanging open with his panting breaths.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, causing Louis to whimper as his breath ghosted over his slick hole and he bucked his hips.

Harry’s jaw nearly fell to the mattress as he realized that Louis was, in fact, still asleep. And in his sleep, he was having a wet dream about Harry.

A sense of pride and maybe a little smugness grew in his chest. He couldn’t help but to dive back down, licking at Louis before pressing his tongue in to the boy and wiggling inside. Louis cried out loudly, his hands that had been gripping the mattress moved up to his head and instead started twisting the fabric of the pillow. His knees drew up of their own accord, feet flexing in pleasure, giving Harry even better access as the boy started rocking against his lips.

With Harry’s tongue dipped inside he started caressing his velvety inner walls, working him open. He was incredibly tight, obviously having never done anything like this before and more than just a small part of Harry was happy to be his first. He also had a fleeting thought of wonder about Louis’ body being so desperate for it in sleep and what would cause the need when he’d never even experienced it before while conscious.

Louis was writhing against him; his cock that had only been slowly rising was back to its hardened glory. Harry used his thumbs to spread Louis’ cheeks, using the pads of his fingers to squeeze his flesh and control some of his movements against his mouth. Harry’s tongue plunged inside before pulling out and then thrusting back in, imitating the rhythm of sex. Harry could feel that Louis’ thighs were starting to tremble on either side of head, and not wanting the boy to cum again just yet, withdrew his tongue. There was a low cry at the loss.

As much as he didn’t want to, Harry pulled away from Louis completely and jumped from the bed. He ran over to his bag and found what he needed, pausing for only a second to stare at the bed where Louis was still laying completely bare. His legs, which had been drawn in to the air during his ecstasy had fallen back to the bed in his sleep. His face was contorted in a mixture of desperation and frustration at the friction he was no longer receiving and his muscles kept twitching under his skin. Harry moaned lowly to himself, knowing he had never seen a more beautiful or erotic sight in his life and couldn’t help but to palm his own painfully hard erection. It was red and angry with neglect, the tip already coated in precum. The friction helped to offer some relief, but nowhere near enough.

Harry quickly crawled back up the bed, finding his place between Louis’ parted thighs. Looking down at Louis spread out before him, legs open wide in invitation and cock pleading for relief, Harry couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips.

Hastily, Harry grabbed the small tube he’d just retrieved from his bag and poured the cool liquid over his long fingers and also smearing some of the lube on to Louis’ already slick hole. Harry had managed to loosen him up some with his tongue, but not nearly enough for what would be coming. A shudder ran through Louis’ body as the cool liquid was dabbed at his overheated flesh and Harry’s eyes watched as his skin rippled in reaction. He snapped himself out of his daze and promptly pressed both his index and middle finger against the sleeping lad, slipping through the tight ring of muscle with much less resistance. Louis let out a small, keening whine but this time it wasn’t out of discomfort.

Sleep was on Harry’s side this time as it kept Louis from tensing up too much and therefore kept the pain at a minimum. He knew that Louis could take two fingers, having already been worked on by his tongue, and so after pumping in to his heat a few more times Harry added a third.

A broken whimper left Louis’ lips as he was stretched and Harry took the initiative to lean in and lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. When he got to the tip he allowed the engorged member to pass through his lips and sucked gently at the head. He dabbled at Louis’ slit making him arch his back up in to the moist heat even as Harry continued to stretch his tight muscle with three fingers. He was doing just enough to distract Louis’ body from the pain, but not quite enough to allow him his pleasure.

Harry spread his fingers within his mate, trying to stretch him as much as possible so as not to hurt him later. However, Harry was careful not to press in to Louis’ prostate, as between having Harry’s lips around his member and fingers within him he knew that the sleeping lad would be forced over the edge in seconds.

When his fingers finally seemed to be gliding more easily and Louis was shaking in pleasure at Harry’s light sucking to the tip of his cock, Harry withdrew from him completely and sat back on his heels. He watched as Louis’ body twitched from the lack of body contact, searching and confused as to where it’d gone. Harry reached forth and grabbed the previously discarded lube and spread it thoroughly over his own cock, moaning softly.

 Once he was slicked up, Harry crawled up Louis’ body and lowered himself down onto him until their stomachs were touching. A shudder ran down Harry’s spine while Louis mewled softly and began squirming beneath him, pushing his hips up in to Harry’s lower stomach and whimpering when he couldn’t quite get enough friction. Harry smirked to himself; pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips and feeling him open up at just the slightest pressure. Harry licked in to his mouth for a moment before breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down over the sleeping boy’s jaw until they landed at his throat. When he reached his pulse point he sucked and nipped at it until he was sure it would be a nice dark bruise. Louis’ head lolled to the side, giving Harry better access and he claimed the sleeping boy as his own.

Harry reached down with one hand, guiding his cock until the tip was pressed against Louis’ entrance. Harry leaned back, out of the crook of Louis’ neck, so he could watch every expression that passed over the lad’s features as he slowly pushed in.

Harry had more girth than just his three fingers, and so he knew that it would be painful no matter how hard he tried to prepare Louis’ innocent body. Just as his head passed through the tight ring of muscle and Harry was doing everything in his power not to just thrust forward in to the tight heat of his body, Harry heard Louis’ breath catch in his throat. His eyes fluttered for a moment until the flashed open, widening when he found Harry’s face not a foot away from his.

He let out a surprised yelp, his sleep laden mind not comprehending the situation and his arms began flailing in an attempt to get the other boy off him. However his attempts were brought to an abrupt halt as Harry lurched forward, grasping his wrists and pinning his hands above his head. The curly haired lad’s movements unintentionally impaled Louis more deeply on his cock, bringing the fact to light that Louis had something inside of him _down there_.

“Wh-what—” Louis whimpered in confusion, feeling a burning pain as his muscles stretched to accommodate.

Harry tried to ignore the way Louis tightened around his cock, biting back a deep moan and instead watched Louis speculatively as the older lad’s eyes trailed down between them to where their bodies were connected, seeing just what it was that was causing him such discomfort.

The loud gasp that permeated the air failed to discourage Harry in the slightest, because at the same time he felt Louis’ cock twitch against his stomach. The boy was ungodly aroused by the situation he’d woken up to and Harry knew it.

“S-st—” Louis stuttered, “H-Harry what are you d-doing?” He started struggling against Harry’s hold on his wrists, but Harry was stronger and kept them pressed against the pillow.

“Shh,” Harry cooed at him, his lips forming a smirk which Louis scowled at. “Don’t pretend that this isn’t exactly what you wanted,”

“What are you talking about?” Louis whispered, unable to bring his voice to a higher volume for fear it would break.

“You were begging for it in your sleep,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, hot breath dancing over his flesh.

“S-stop it Harry, get off.” His voice was so low that if Harry hadn’t been so close he’d have missed it.

Harry’s face pulled back so he could see the other lad’s expression fully. He didn’t bother wiping off his smirk as he drew his hips back slightly and thrust them forward, right in to the little bundle of nerves he had avoided earlier with his fingers.

“ _Oh,_ ” Louis gasped loudly, his body arching off the bed and in to Harry’s chest. His eyes squinted closed as a shudder ran through his body, his hips grinding back down trying to get more of the sensation.

Harry’s smirk widened at the response and allowed himself another shallow thrust, right in to Louis’ prostate. Louis moaned loudly, head slamming back in to his pillow at the absolute pleasure coursing through him. As his walls tightened around Harry, he couldn’t help the low appreciative groan that escaped him. The sound seemed to snap Louis back to reality and he looked confused by the amount of pleasure he’d received from such an action. His cheeks turned a scarlet red as he realized what he’d just done, how he’d grinded down on his friend’s cock. He bit his lip and turned his head away, trying to hide his shame.

Harry chuckled lowly at how Louis was trying so hard not to enjoy what was being done to him and failing pitifully at it.

“You where whining and moaning before I even started touching you,” His tongue reached out, dancing over the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Please,” Louis whimpered.

“Yeah, you said that a lot too.” Harry’s hips surged forward, unable to keep himself still when his painfully hard erection was buried deep inside Louis’ tight heat.  Louis moaned, pushing his hips back against Harry before pressing his lips together in a thin line of concentration, determined to stay still despite how badly he wanted to writhe and wriggle and buck.

“You really want me to stop?” He continued with an inquiry, just as he made sure to hit Louis’ prostate even harder this time. He honestly would if Louis asked him to.

Louis, however, stayed silent because he really didn’t want Harry to stop, but he really didn’t want to say that out loud either.

Harry started a slow rhythm, taking Louis’ lack of response for what it was. He knew Louis, if he really didn’t want it to happen he’d have found a way to push Harry off of him. He wasn’t powerless; he just didn’t want to mess up what was already happening.

Harry slowly picked up speed, encouraged by the muted moans that continuously left Louis’ mouth.

“You were whispering my name,” Harry murmured to him, “Opening your legs and _begging_ for me.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis gasped, his hips surging up to meet Harry’s thrusts and no longer even trying to stop himself. Having Harry’s low, gravelly voice whispering dirty things in his ear as he thoroughly fucked him was almost too much to bear.

Harry noticed, keeping up a constant string of comments as his movements became rougher, harder; Louis’ legs wrapped around his hips, trying to hold on for the ride. The two were staring deeply in to each other’s eyes, green against blue.

“Every time I moved away from you, you would whine.” He slammed his hips forward, Louis’ back digging in to the mattress.

Louis cried out loudly. He’d never felt so full in his life, had never imagined something like this could ever feel so _good_. As Harry continued to push Louis farther from sanity and closer to the edge of bliss, he couldn’t help but notice that he felt as though he could feel Harry all the way up to his tummy.

“How long have you wanted this?”

“ _Ah_ ,” Louis breathed, unable to form a cohesive sentence. “L-long time,”

Harry smirked at him, suddenly releasing Louis’ wrists and gripping his hip with one hand, adjusting the angle so that with every thrust he was pounding directly in to Louis’ sweet spot. Louis cried out loudly, body beginning to tremble as the bed frame squeaked in protest from the harsh movements up above. Harry’s harsh grunts of exertion and pleasure were almost drowned out by the sound of slapping skin.

Louis’ freed hands found their way to Harry’s curls, tugging harshly as he was overcome by the pleasure his friend was giving him. Harry moaned at his insistent pulling, fighting against it and bringing his lips to meet Louis’. It was completely different from when Louis was asleep; instead of the languid rolling of tongues it was hot and passionate. The two boys bit in to each other’s mouths, teeth clanking and tongues battling. Harry moaned and let Louis win, pushing his tongue back and letting him in to his own mouth. Louis’ tongue explored it, running across the back of Harry’s teeth before facing off again with his tongue. Harry was nearly high off the sensation when the two broke apart for breath.

Harry pressed hot, open mouth kisses down until he reached Louis’ collar bone. He bit down hard, licking away the sting and knowing a nice love bite would be there the next day.  

“You looked so beautiful,” Harry moved to whisper in his ear, “Getting hard for me in your sleep, wanting me inside of you when you’d never even tried this before.”

Louis could do nothing but whimper and nod his head shakily, Harry smirked. Louis was on the edge, his whole body trembling and Harry was right there with him. His harsh thrusts had lost their rhythm, becoming erratic.

Harry leaned his body in to Louis, his hips not losing their velocity, until their stomachs and chests were close against each other. Louis’ cock was caught between them, squeezed and rubbed by Harry’s constant movements. He could feel it throbbing, hot and heavy against Louis’ tummy.

Harry looked directly in to Louis’ eyes, whispering the words that would push him in to his euphoria. “I wanted this too,”

Louis cried out, nearly a scream, sounding something like Harry’s name but not quite decipherable as his whole body tightened, back arched, and he came hard all over both their stomachs. With Louis’ arse clenched tightly around him, milking him, Harry was quick to follow. The ball of heat in his abdomen tightened farther before it exploded, the heat spreading everywhere and making his moans reverberate throughout the room. He continued to thrust in to him, prolonging both of their release. Harry’s hot cum shot deeply inside Louis, painting him white on the inside and keeping the fire in his stomach burning bright.

Finally, Harry collapsed on top on the smaller lad. Both were too tired to care much, but it was a few moments before Harry could pull out of him and roll off, causing Louis to whine. As soon as he did, he grabbed Louis around the waist and pulled him in to his side. Harry’s body wrapped around the still trembling boy, face nuzzling in to his freshly red locks and smiling sleepily.

“I love your hair,” He whispered, his voice rough and a little too deep.

“Thanks,” Louis croaked in response, but both knew it was showing appreciation for more than just a compliment. He scooted closer and closed the small amount of remaining distance between the two, cuddling close even as the aftershocks of the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life passed through him.

Harry smirked softly, reaching blindly with one hand and grabbing the blanket that’d been pushed to the side during their vigorous activities. He covered their sweat and cum coated bodies, not caring that they were doomed to be gross and sticky the next morning.

“Thank the hotel for fucking up, otherwise I wouldn’t have found out how badly you want me.”

Louis blushed scarlet and Harry chuckled. It wasn’t much later that they fell asleep in each other’s arms, satisfied smiles littering their faces.                   

        

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in a comment below :) This was my first time writing gay smut, but I think it went pretty well. Thank you to anyone who leaves kudos and comments!
> 
> This was practice smut for my multi chapter: In Plain Sight
> 
> Check it out if you'd like :)
> 
> My tumblr: [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
